The present invention relates to a wheel suspension for a vehicle axle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
In a small-overlap crash test the collision with the obstacle occurs with a small lateral overlap. The impact forces, viewed in transverse direction of the vehicle, are therefore introduced at least partially outside the front-side cross member of the vehicle directly into the crash-facing front wheel. The wheel rim of the front wheel is thus displaced in longitudinal direction of the vehicle rearwards in the direction of the foot well of the passenger compartment thereby posing the risk of intrusion of the wheel rim into the foot well of the passenger compartment.
From DE 10 2013 016 767 A1 a generic wheel suspension for a vehicle front axle is known. The wheel suspension is formed by a wheel carrier, which carries a front wheel, and a steering link that articulately connects the wheel carrier with the vehicle superstructure. In a lower steering plane of the steering link a front two-point cross member and a rear control arm are arranged. The front transverse control arm is configured so that in case of a collision it tears off at its support site on the superstructure and is thus decoupled from the vehicle superstructure. In the further course of the crash the wheel carrier is therefore pivoted with the front wheel about a support site of the rear longitudinal control arm on the superstructure, namely in conjunction with a transverse displacement of the front wheel in longitudinal direction of the vehicle toward the outside of the vehicle. This prevents intrusion of the front wheel rim into the foot well of the passenger compartment.
The above-mentioned decoupling of the two-point transverse control arm can for example be accomplished by pyrotechnical means. However, such a detonation of components of the vehicle or screws is technically complicated, requires input of external energy and may under no circumstances be triggered by error. In addition the known decoupling mechanisms oftentimes have the disadvantage that the control arm is only released relatively late during the crash.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide a wheel suspension for a vehicle axle, which compared to the state of the art provides an improved crash performance in a simple manner.